The Rain, The Umbrella, and The Coffee
by Fazea
Summary: Claire, seorang maid, dan Skye, seorang yang bekerja di bidang bisnis, saling bertemu di bawah guyuran air hujan. Last fanfic before UAN! RnR please?


**HARVEST MOON©NATSUME**

**THE RAIN, THE UMBRELLA, AND THE COFFEE©KAZEYANA FAMI**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ZARRRSSSSHH**_

"Huft…" Claire membuang nafas panjang, "Akhir-akhir ini hujan terus."

Ann yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk pelan, "Benar, benar. Pelanggan jadi makin jarang yang datang."

_**BRAK**_

Sebuah buku tipis bertuliskan "_MENU_" baru saja dibanting ke meja tempat Claire, Popuri, Ann, Karen, Mary, dan Elli berkumpul, pelakunya adalah sang manajer, Jack, "Kalian ini... mentang-mentang tak ada pelanggan... Jangan santai begini..." katanya sambil menahan marah.

"Kami memang tak punya hal yang bisa dikerjakan, Jack," tukas Karen, lalu menyuruput minuman hangatnya.

"Ya tapi kan'..."

_**CKIIIT**_

Suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan _Cafe Harvest_ membuat keenam orang itu menengok keluar jendela. Tentu saja mereka semua berpikiran bahwa orang yang akan keluar dari mobil sedan hitam itu akan membeli sesuatu di tempat itu.

Tak berselang lama, seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Rambutnya putih keperakan, agak panjang. Ia memakai pakaian formal, dasi merah, kemeja putih, dan _blazer_ serta celana hitam, sepertinya orang bisnis. Ia kemudian membuka kap depan mobilnya, sekilas asap tipis mengepul darinya. Ia lalu membetulkan apa yang salah dari kap mobil yang isinya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami semua _maid _disana.

"Huh," Jack mendengus, "Rupanya hanya membetulkan mobil yang mogok," ia pun kembali ke dalam _pantry._

Tapi tidak bagi para _maid,_ mereka memandangi laki-laki itu lama. Terpukau ketampanannya, penampilannya, dan sikap cueknya terhadap hujan deras yang mengguyurnya—Ah, benar juga, payung. Dia tidak memakai payung atau apapun untuk berteduh.

"A-Aku akan memberinya payung," kata Mary, yang tumben aktif berinisiatif. Lalu mengambil payung biru lipat miliknya di tempat menaruh payung basah dekat tergantungya berbagai jaket dan jas.

_**BRET**_

"Wah!" Mary terkaget-kaget, payungnya rusak seketika ia membukanya, "Ke-kenapa? Padahal tadi pagi baik-baik saja..."

Keempat gadis sisanya sedikit menahan tawa. Namun kemudian Ann berdiri dan berjalan menuju Mary, "Hihi, sepertinya kalian tidak jodoh~" ledeknya, yang mana membuat Mary berwajah merah, "Biar aku saja lah..."

Ann mengambil payungnya yang berwarna kuning bermotif bunga-bunga matahari, dan saat ia melebarkannya...

_**BRET**_

Tawa Karen, Popuri, Claire, dan Elli pecah saat melihat keadaan payung Ann sekarang, senasib dengan payung Mary.

"Uuh... Coba Karen! Kau saja yang bawakan payung untuknya!" Ann menodongkan payung berwarna _violet_ tua pada Karen yang masih tertawa, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baik... Baik... Hahaha," Karen mengambil payungnya itu, dan nyatanya payung itu tidak rusak. Semua menunggu lama. Terlalu lama. Sangat lama. Sedangkan Karen masih berusaha melebarkan payungnya, "Waduh, kenapa mendadak macet begini sih?"

"...Jangan-jangan Jack mengutuk payung kita gara-gara kita malas bekerja!" seru Ann, penuh kedustaan.

Elli berjalan ke arahnya sambil sedikit terkikik, "Nggak mungkin, lagipula nggak ada hubungannya dengan payung," ia mengambil payungnya yang berwarna putih bersih, dengan beberapa renda-renda disetiap pinggirannya, sepertinya mencoba membuktikan kalau Jack tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

_**SRAT**_

Satu payung akhirnya berhasil dilebarkan dengan sempurna, semuanya bermimik "wah" memandanginya. Tapi kemudian berwajah "yah" setelah menemukan kenyataan pahit. Payung itu memiliki lubang yang cukup besar. Otomatis tidak dapat dipakai.

"...Popuri mau coba?" tanya Karen, pada Popuri yang sedang tertawa kecil bersama Claire.

"Eh? Nggak, aku nggak bawa payung! Tadi pagi aku naik taksi dengan Rick kesini."

Sementara Elli sibuk mencari pelaku yang melubangi payung barunya, Mary, Ann, Karen, dan Popuri memandangi Claire lekat-lekat.

"A-Apa?"

Karen berjalan mendekatinya, sambil membawa sebuah payung berwarna merah muda lembut dengan garis putih di pinggirannya dan berkata, "Giliranmu."

Claire mau-tidak-mau menerima payung miliknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Semua memperhatikan Claire dengan seksama, dikarenakan gadis itu adalah 'peserta' terakhir.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu membuang nafas, dan...

_**SRAT**_

Payung berhasil dibuka dengan sukses. Semua melihat keadaan payung itu, bebas cacat, Ajaib—yah, sebenarnya hal itu tidak masuk kategori yang berbau 'ajaib' tapi mengingat empat kejadian sebelumnya, semuanya reflek berpikir demikian. Claire sendiri kaget dengan hal itu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya keluar bangunan, hujan langsung menyerbu dan membasahi payung yang sudah siap digunakan itu. Claire berbalik dan melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya itu tersenyum dan berkata tanpa suara, "Berjuanglah."

Sekali lagi Claire membuang nafas lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut perak itu, cipratan lumpur dan air yang mengotori _stocking_ putihnya tidak membuatnya mundur. Namun begitu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, mendadak Claire buta seribu bahasa. Laki-laki itu menengok ke arahnya, wajah dan rambutnya basah disiram air hasil penguapan, warna matanya hijau _topaz_, berpadu dengan rambutnya yang putih keperakan.

"Ada perlu denganku?" tanyanya, suaranya tidak terlalu berat dan tinggi, renyah, dan enak didengar. Tapi juga membuat gugup wanita yang bicara empat mata dengannya.

"A-A-Anu..." Claire meneduhkan pemuda itu dengan payungnya, "A-Anda bisa sakit kalau tidak pakai payung... Anda bisa menunggu hujan reda di _cafe_ ini, lalu membetulkan kembali mobil anda, kan'?"

Laki-laki itu mendongakan kepalanya, melihat _cafe_ mungil di belakang Claire. Bangunan dua lantai yang bercat putih bercampur dengan interior batu bata merah dan coklat. Serta dihias dengan bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni.

"_Café_ yang bagus," katanya pelan, "Baiklah, tarima kasih... Claire," ucapnya, setelah menajamkan mata memandangi ID Claire yang terpampang di dada kanan atas seragam _maid_nya.

Yang tentu saja, membuat Claire semakin malu-malu, tapi hal itu belum apa-apa. Di banding saat jari-jari tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, saat pemuda itu menerima payung Claire dan berjalan ke _cafe_. Debaran jantung gadis itu sangat keras dan cepat, sehingga Claire harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah pada laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melepaskan jasnya yang basah kuyup itu dan menggantungnya pada tempatnya, pemuda itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Claire pun melayaninya dengan memberikan buku _menu._

'_Uuh, teman-teman pergi kemana sih?__ Harusnya Elli kan' yang bertugas menyambut dan mengambil jas pelanggan! Karen juga, dia kan' bertugas mengambil pesanan!'_

"Maaf," pemuda itu memanggil Claire, "Aku pesan _set coffee _saja."

"_Set coffee,_ ya. Baiklah, harap tunggu sebentar..."

Gadis itu berjalan mundur perlahan, lalu setelah yakin mendapat jarak yang 'aman' ia segera berlari menuju dapur, tempat segala pesanan pelanggan dibuat.

"Jack! Pelanggan pertama kita hari ini memesan _set coffee_-mu!" seru Claire, dengan nafas yang tersengal dan wajah yang merah padam—semua rasa terpendam yang disembunyikannya semula dikeluarkan disini.

"_Set coffee?_ Baiklah," Jack menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai bekerja. Ya, dia memang seorang manajer merangkap pekerjaan koki. Selain dia, seharusnya ada Kai dan Ann yang membantunya. Tapi semua pelayan laki-laki kecuali Jack di _cafe_ itu sedang berbelanja kebutuhan _cafe_ yang kurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Set coffee, _silakan..." Claire meletakan teko kecil berisi kopi hitam panas, sebuah cangkir berisi setengah kopi, mangkuk kecil berisi berbutir-butir gula berbentuk kotak, secangkir krimer susu cair, dan sendok kecil berukuran panjang di atas meja pemuda itu, "Silahkan dinikmati."

Tapi bukannya pergi, Claire tetap diam memandanginya. Memperhatikan caranya mencelupkan sebutir gula dalam cangkir kopinya, caranya mengaduknya, dan caranya menghisap lalu meneguk kopi spesial buatan Jack andalan _cafe_ itu.

"Hm!" serunya, sambil menjilati sisa-sisa kopi yang menempel di bawah bibirnya, "Bisa-bisanya kopi seenak ini sepi pelanggan!"

Claire merunduk, "Aah, itu pasti karena _cafe_ baru di depan stasiun yang baru buka, makanya sekarang kami jadi punya saingan, haha."

Pemuda itu kembali meminum kopinya, "...Saingan bisnis ya, sama sepertiku. Aku juga punya rival dalam usahaku berinvestasi, dan lucunya, padahal sekarang aku harus rapat di kantor, haha."

Mendengar perkataannya, mendadak Claire merasa bersalah, "Ma-maaf, aku malah mengajakmu kesini..." Claire merukuk sambil meminta maaf.

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat pundaknya, mencegahnya meminta maaf lagi, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku kok yang ingin berkunjung kesini."

Mata mereka langsung bertemu, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Dan sekali lagi, pipi perempuan itu memerah, "Tu-tuan..."

"Namaku Skye," ucapnya, diikuti oleh senyuman khasnya.

"I-Itu... ada sisa kopi di sini," Claire menunjuk—lebih tepat menyentuh sebelah kanan bibir Skye, dan mengusapnya pelan, "Nah, sudah hilang. Dan omong-omong, dasi anda miring..."

Skye merunduk melihat keadaan dasinya yang bukan hanya miring, tapi tidak karuan, "Ah, aku memang tidak pandai soal ini."

"...Boleh saya betulkan?" Claire menawarkan diri, Skye mengangguk dan menaikan sedikit dagunya agar memudahkan Claire membetulkan dasinya, sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skye membuka dompetnya dan meletakan uangnya di atas meja kasir, yang dilayani oleh Claire (karena Popuri yang seharusnya menjaga kasir dan yang lainnya mendadak hilang entah kemana).

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang lagi ya, Skye!" seru Claire sambil membungkuk berterima kasih.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Dan mungkin besok aku akan rapat dengan rekan kerjaku disini."

Claire membalas senyumannya, "Aku akan senang kalau itu terjadi!"

"Oh iya Claire, aku sudah pesan taksi. Nanti kalau ada mobil derek yang datang untuk membawa mobilku itu, bilang saja "Bawa ke rumah Skye". Mereka langgananku, pasti tahu alamatku," pesan Skye, lalu pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ itu, menerobos rintik-rintik hujan.

Gadis itu terdiam lama, menatapnya pergi. Lalu setelahnya terdengar kerusuhan dari lantai dua yang turun ke lantai dasar.

"CLAIRE...! SELAMAT YA~!" rupanya itu teman-temannya yang sengaja "absen" sementara, berlari dan memeluk Claire erat.

"Selamat apanya? Kalian kemana saja? Aku kan' jadi harus bekerja sendiri! Kejam!" dengusnya, seraya berjuang melepaskan diri dari pelukan (baca: cekikan) teman-temannya.

Karen lalu mengajaknya duduk lagi, "Jadi... Kau suka padanya kan?"

"...Hah? Aku? Suka?" Claire mencerna kata-kata Karen sedikit demi sedikit, "HAAAAH?"

Semua perempuan itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, Claire menggaruk pelan pipi bawahnya yang tak gatal, "Y-Yah... Skye memang keren, sih..."

"JADI NAMANYA SKYE? WUAAAAAH!," semua langsung histeris mendengarnya, dan mungkin diantara mereka hanya Mary yang tampak paling tenang. Dan setelah itu, semua teman-temannya menanyakan hal-hal aneh tentang Skye pada Claire, mulai dari hal umum sampai yang tak masuk akal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tomorrow After**_

Hari itu, cafe disibukan dengan tamu-tamu yang dibawa Skye, ia benar-benar membawa rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk rapat disana. Bukan satu-dua-tiga orang, melainkan puluhan manusia berkumpul disana. Jack dan para karyawannya memang repot, sekaligus senang. Siapa sih pengusaha rumah makan yang tak senang rumah makannya ramai dikunjungi?

Dan lagi, berkat keramaian itu, orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan raya tertarik untuk mampir dan membeli sesuatu di _cafe_ itu. Tidak sampai disitu kebahagiaan _cafe_ itu, rekan-rekan kerja Skye yang menyukai tempat itu (dan kopinya, tentunya) tertarik untuk membawa keluarga mereka kemari lain waktu.

Dan dari mengajak keluarga itu, beberapa dari mereka yang sudah mempunyai anak berusia remaja pun akan segera menjadikan tempat itu sebagai salah satu tempat _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Ya, benar, seperti virus. Komentar tentang kelezatan kopi itu menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Pernah lihat bagaimana semut berkomunikasi dengan semut lainnya untuk memberi tahu tempat makanan yang baru ditemukannya? Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira.

Mendadak, _cafe_ itu ramai dan kembali berjaya. Dan mendadak pula, hubungan Claire dan Skye semakin erat seiring waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu, pukul 08.00 AM. Hari dimana _café_ belum buka dan para pelayan sibuk bersiap sebelum _café_ dibuka pukul 08.30 AM. Dan disanalah Claire, menyapu halaman depan bangunan itu.

"Huft…" ia menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya, sudah lama ia tak merasakan lelah, "Kira-kira hari ini Skye datang lagi tidak ya?"

Yep, semenjak kejadian itu, Skye menjadi pelanggan tetap _Café Harvest_. Yang tentu saja tidak hanya untuk sekedar minum kopi atau makan _pastry_, ia selalu berbincang-bincang dengan si _maid_ berambut pirang, Claire. Biasanya ia datang saat jam makan siang untuk—tentu saja—makan siang, yang mana favoritnya adalah nasi goreng yang dibungkus telur dadar setengah matang. Atau ia juga sering datang ketika _café _nyaris tutup, sekitar jam sembilan malam untuk meneguk beberapa gelas anggur bermerek _"Aja"._

_**CKIIIIT**_

Terdengar suara decitan ban mobil yang direm di depan halaman _café_. Dari sana, keluar orang yang sudah lama di tunggu Claire.

"Skye!" panggilnya, sambil berlari kearahnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika setitik air menetes di hidung gadis itu, dan langsung menduganya air hujan, "Hu-hujan? Padahal cuacanya begini cerah..." Claire melihat langit yang biru luas, dan matahari yang baru setengah tinggi di barat. Anehnya, titik-titik air itu tidak jatuh dari langit, sedangkan titik air itu sudah berubah menjadi guyuran hujan kecil.

"E-Eh..." bola mata Claire berputar mencari sumber hujan aneh itu, "Wah!"

Betapa kagetnya, ia melihat teman-temannya—Popuri, Karen, Ann, Mary, dan Elli—yang berada di balkon di lantai dua _cafe,_ menyiramkan air dan membuat 'hujan buatan' dengan menyirami Claire dan Skye menggunakan penyiram tanaman besar, selang air, gayung, saringan, bahkan teko.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan..." gumamnya, sambil terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan-hei-aku-baru-saja-menyapu-halaman-ini-tahu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Skye. Laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Claire yang ramping, dan mengelus rambut pirangnya yang halus, dimana hiasan kepala _maid_ terpasang disana.

"S-S-Skye?" Claire mulai merasakan wajahnya panas.

Laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum pada Claire tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit, seakan segepok uang akan jatuh dan ia sudah siap menangkapnya. Ditengah Claire yang keheranan itulah, sebuah payung turun dari langit—oke, sepertinya payung itu dilepaskan dari balkon oleh teman-temannya, payung itu sudah mengembang saat diterbangkan sehingga cara jatuhnya seperti 'mengambang' di udara. Pernah lihat orang yang terjun payung? Ya, seperti itu. Hanya saja tanpa awak.

Dan Skye menangkap payung itu, menempatkan mereka berdua dibawah payung tersebut, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak lama," gumamnya, lalu memosisikan mulutnya di depan telinga Claire dan berbisik tentang sesuatu—Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang dibisikannya lewat wajah Claire yang mendadak merah padam lalu memeluk Skye dengan bahagia.

"Nah," Skye menggandeng tangan kekasih barunya itu, "Ayo masuk ke dalam, Jack pasti sudah menyiapkan kopi untuk kita."

"...Baiklah," kata Claire, seraya mengecup pipi Skye, "Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang membuat semua ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI  
**

_A/N:_

Fanfic abal lain dari saya~ XD Lagi mau coba AU Harvest Moon, malah begini jadinya DX #nangiskejer  
Ini (mungkin) fanfic terakhir saya di FHMI buat UAN DX Doakan saya, saudara-saudara sekalian...

Oiya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video klip girlband Thailand atau Filipina gitu... namanya _Sugar Eyes, _judul lagunya _Fall in Love~_

Akhir kata, _Review please_?


End file.
